Memory Lane
by peppybigbang
Summary: Howards dad comes back and Howard and his ma now need each other more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Lane!**

**Summary: - Howard's dad comes back and both Howard and his Mother need each other more than ever as they face there horrible past and difficult present. **

**Chapter 1:- **

"MA SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!"

"CAN YOU ANSWER IT I AM ON THE TOILET?!"

"TWO MUCH INFORMATION MA, I'M BUSY"

"OK I AM ALMOST FINISHED ANYWAY I'LL GO ALL YOU NEEDED TO DO WAS ASK!"

"THANKS MA!"

Howard shook his head in half amusement and half annoyance and was just about to press the button to Skype with Raj again on the computer, but then heard the most horrible scream...

"AHHH!"

"MA!?"

Howard rushed down the stairs as fast as he possibly could, running towards the door he saw a strange sight, his Ma was crying on the floor and a man towered over her...wait what, did this man attack his ma?! Boiling over in rage his face turned completely red and he charged at the strange man but was stop at the last minute by Ma holding him back with tears running down her face...she looked so depressed, Howard had never seen her look like that before and he didn't like it either!

"Ma, are you ok..."

"Yeah baby, this is...this is Paul, you father."

Howard was shocked his mum talked normally he had never heard her speak so calm yet hurt, ever. But was still on the subject of...dad? His face had turned from red to pale white and his eyes began to roll. Howard's mother caught her son quickly as he fainted in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

Howard lay in his king sized bed snuggled under the covers, he sighed a confused sigh...of all the years he wanted his father to come back and scoop him in his arms telling him he'll never leave his little boy ever again, he came today of all days his thirtieth birthday and Howard just wanted him to go away. Turning his radio on and putting his headphones in determined to distract himself he was surprised to hear a familiar song surround his ears and bring memories...he hadn't heard this song since...

Hey dad look - at me,

Think back and talk to me-

Did I grow up according to pla-an,

**(Howard was about five and looked so proud of himself he had totally ignored the football his daddy gave him, but was adamant he had done something better and heroic he had put the table cloth all around him, a scarf around his head and a superhero proud look on his little face, mama thought it was adorable, but Howard proud face turned to disappointment when daddy just turned around and scoffed muttering idiot little boy under his breath. Mama picked him up and kissed his cheek telling him not to listen to him he had drank too much "milkshake" the day before, Howard decided that made sense and immediately forgave his daddy)**

And do you think...I'm wasting my time,

Doing things I wanna do but it hurts when you disapproved all a-long.

And now I try hard to make it . . ,

**(At age eight Howard was good at drawing...really really good but his dad wanted a footballer not "Girly artist" Howard didn't dare to tell him men were really good artist...or definitely not that he liked to dance as well, he'd never be allowed to go out of the house again. The first drawing he did was of him his ma and dad they were all holding hands and smiling, he was so proud and went to show his dad he looked like hell had frozen over then he looked frustrated...and he tore Howards art book to shreds tearing Howards heart at the same time, it was then Howard decided to hide his feeling from others and cry, draw and dance in secret. It was more fun to draw and dance in his room anyway there was no one staring or laughing at him)**

But I'm never gonna be good e-nough for you- can't stand another fight,

And nothings all right!

Howard was crying at this point hugging the pillows and wiping his nose on his sleeve, he gave up when he was thirteen but he had always did what he loved by himself, and cried by himself. Though he was a lot better than he used to be he showed his friends when he was upset and talked to them all the time... **(Howard at ten years old sat huddled under the table crying quietly as his mummy and daddy yelled at each other, and tensed in fear as his daddy punched mummy straight in the face making her cry)**

Cause we lost it all...

Nothing last for-ever,

I'm sorry I can't be per-fect,

Now it's just too late,

And I can't go back-I'm

Sorry I can't perfect!

**(Howard had played this song at thirteen years old, the highest the radio would go, perfect by simple plan his favourite sad song, in his own little world with no one shouting no one to answer to...music his survival. But he would forgive his dad this time, it was obvious he was not coming back and never would...he was a jerk and the photo of him and his dad smiling was always shut in the bottom of the draw collecting dust and very much forgotten, because if his so called dad didn't want him he didn't want his dad either) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

WARNING WARNING IT'S THE WIFE...WARNING WARNING

I chuckled quietly at the ring tone him and his best friend Raj had put it on as a joke for when Raj tried to ring him, having fallen asleep a couple of hours before I yawned and stretched and reaching slowly for his mobile phone.

"Hello, my lovely wife" I whispered as a joke knowing Raj wouldn't be offended

"...Still not managed to get that ring tone off then?"

"Nope and not going to either hahaha, what's up?"

"I'm bored" Raj whined I smiled slightly, this was one of those days where I was so glad to hear Raj's whining he was lonely too, but felt no harm with playing around with him just a little.

"Oh, what about Leonard and Penny...or Sheldon?" Howard poked playfully rolling the wire in his finger and smiling. He always forgot about some of his problems when he was talking to Raj, his other friends where great to...but Raj was his best friend.

"Oh come on I don't want to shoe shopping with him...I'll buy you new shoes"

"OHHH! Come Raj no shoes...I am hungry though...and maybe I kind of need the new Pokémon battle game" Howard was teasing now he knew his friend was loaded but would never use him to his advantage they'd be best friends anyway. Deep in my heart I knew I'd never be alone and if I felt like that the first thing he would do was call Raj...

"Ok how about we go to the mall we can have food and coffee and food and..."

"Ok buddy, ok...I was feeling sad today anyway and could do with a friend"

"Why what's wrong, talk to me?"

"I'll tell you when I get there ok"

"Ok, bye see you soon dude!"

"Bye..."

I ran downstairs just to see what I didn't want to see...ma was crying again, his so called "dad" was nowhere to be seen.

"Ma what's wrong?"

"He did it again! He did it again!"

"What? What did he do Ma...?"

"Left without telling me where he was going, he's never going to come back! Ever!"

"Ma he left a note on the fridge he's going to the grocery shop...but, ma we don't need him, you know that right Ma?"

"But...but!"

"I'm here ma you have me..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:-

Howard sat next to his mother quietly wondering what to say he never thought in a millions years that his father would come back...ever really, it had been so damn long. His mother hugged him tightly muttering about him not leaving her as well and Howards heart broke, his mother needed him so he was going to stay here.

"Hey I'm back...what happened son?"

Howard was shocked for a few seconds then glared at the intruder apparently his so called "dad" was back.

"Don't call me son...you made my mum cry again!"

"But I only went to the store round the corner; I told her I would be back."

"Yeah? Well you said that when I was eleven years old as well didn't you..." his dad flinched at Howard's bitterness he guessed he deserved it but...it did hurt to hear that brought up again though.

(The phone rings)

"I'll get it" Paul says desperate to escape

"No. It'll be my friend"

Paul passed him the phone and Howard muttered a thank you, pressing the green button he answered the phone he knew it was Raj it had to be.

"Hello"

"Were are you I am already in town! And you live closer to town dude!"

"Sorry buddy, I think we should go out another day something came up"

"Is something the matter Howard?"

"Yeah but..."

"You want me to come round...that's ok you know I am half way to you house anyway"

"Um...yeah ok, I need to introduce you to...someone anyway"

"Hokey Dokey I will be there in two shakes"

"Ok see you soon"

"Bye dude."

Howard shook in frustration and cuddled his mum back, what would Raj's reaction to his so called "dad" be? Hopefully it'll be a punch since his Ma won't let him do that himself.

Paul made some tea for everyone including this...Rajesh? Sausages mash and gravy...when he was told his boys friend was coming he thought that maybe if he tried hard to fit in, his son would see that he still loved him and didn't mean to leave him...hopefully.

As the door bell rang Paul tried to look more presentable for this guest, hearing muttering coming from his son as he answered the door he listened by the living room door, he wasn't snooping really he was just...curious. His son sounded so happy when he answered the door, he must be a very close friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey dude...Mrs Woliwitzs" Raj smiled, looking a little flushed like he had ran all the way here.

"Hey buddy come in" Howard was so happy to see him he needed his support and as Raj mentioned everyone else was a little busy right now.

"Yh um, there something I need to tell you before we eat..."

"I'm all ears..."

"Uhhhh...to put it bluntly...my father's here"


End file.
